


One Last Chance...

by Probably_Insane



Series: One Last Chance [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gaea Wins, Alternate Universe - Leo is adopted by the Jacksons, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Brotherly Love, Brotherly Percy Jackson and Leo Valdez, Fluff and Angst, Found Family, Gen, Insecure Leo Valdez, Insecure Percy Jackson, Leo Valdez & Percy Jackson Bromance, Leo Valdez Needs a Hug, Percy Jackson Needs a Hug, Percy Should Never Be a Diplomat, Percy is a Dork, Protective Percy, Rick is a Coward for not giving us Percy and Leo bromance, Sad Leo Valdez, They give each other hugs, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, WE THROWING LEO INTO THE PAST BABEY, cause, cause world needs that, fuck yeah, protective leo valdez
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:41:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21665359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Probably_Insane/pseuds/Probably_Insane
Summary: Fifteen year old, Leo Valdez, is sent five years into the past by Chaos to stop Gaea from winning the Second Giant War.With no memories of the future, the now ten year old appears at Percy Jackson's new school, Yancy Academy; having been enrolled their by his Social Worker after running away.Will Chaos' plan to alter the future events succeed?Or will it all burn down into ashes and cinders once more?After all...Chaos only has One Last Chance...
Relationships: Annabeth Chase & Leo Valdez, Annabeth Chase & Percy Jackson & Grover Underwood, Annabeth Chase & Percy Jackson & Leo Valdez, Chiron & Percy Jackson, Leo Valdez & Chiron, Percy Jackson & Grover Underwood, Percy Jackson & Leo Valdez, Percy Jackson & Leo Valdez & Grover Underwood, Percy Jackson & Sally Jackson, Sally Jackson & Leo Valdez
Series: One Last Chance [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561921
Comments: 10
Kudos: 100





	One Last Chance...

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when you decide at 3am "Hey! Let's make Einstein our b**** and screw around with Space-Time!" So here we are. -Cade/Pan
> 
> Basically I took Leo, gave him amnesia, made Einstein my bitch, threw Leo into the past and made him baby.

Chaos watched as Gaea took over, killing everyone and everything except for the domain that she controls.  
  
 _'No,'_ Chaos thought, worried, _'This is not right, Gaea was not supposed to win this war,'_ Everything had gone wrong.  
  
 _'It does not matter,'_ Chaos thought, composing themselves, _'I guess I shall just have to send someone to the past and fix it. The only question is who? I'll need someone flexible, full of hope and spirit,'_ They looked over the battlefield in search of their chosen hero.  
  
Their "eyes" saw the broken body of the boy who smiled and tried to cheer others up until all hope had been lost. Yes, Leo Valdez would be perfect. Chaos smiled as they healed Leo's many wounds, finally things will go according to plan.  
  
 _'But first,'_ Chaos remembered, _'I need to change some things,'_ With that, Chaos traveled to the past, the body of Leo Valdez in tow.  
  
 **~Time Skip~**  
  
"Done," Chaos said to themselves, having manipulated the Mist in a way that Leo was living on the streets near the Jackson's current place of residence. Their voice wasn't too harsh, nor was it too quiet, it was the voice of a tired parental figure trying to keep their kids asleep.  
  
"And now, for you." They changed Leo's mind and body to that of his ten year old self and completely wiped his memories of the future. The grief would do him no good.  
  
"I wish you the best of luck, Leonidas Valdez, and save as many as you can."

**~Time Skip~**

During a calming night, when the stars are out and most are asleep in their homes, a siren is heard, breaking the silence. As it passes, blue and red lights are seen flashing in its wake.

A boy, no older than ten, is spotted running down the street, a police cruiser in close pursuit. The boy, a navy blue hoodie concealing his face, continued his escape down the street. He looks around, panicked as sirens grew louder, before ducking into a nearby alleyway.

The boy's chocolate brown eyes, almost black in the moonlight, widen in search of an exit. The boy was decked out in dark blue jeans and converse that were in desperate need of repair. Caramel skin and impish features could be seen behind the hood, also concealing his light freckles and mop of unruly hair, which on it its own, hid his elvish ears. His own slender fingers gripped the straps of a dark grey backpack slung over his shoulders.

 _‘C'mon, they're gaining! Gotta find a place to hide,’_ The boy, Leo Valdez, looks around and soon spies a slightly rusted ladder a few feet above his head.

 _‘Gotcha,’_ Leo smirked and took a few steps back. Running perpendicular to the ladder, Leo jumped off the ground, planted his foot on the wall, and then pushed off and up the wall; raising his arms into the air, Leo succeeded in getting up far enough to grab the bottom rung with his hands before his feet slipped and he fell to the ground.

He could hear the sirens getting closer so, planting his feet firmly back onto the wall, Leo began to climb the ladder. A few seconds later the police storm into the alley, and Leo is only halfway up the ladder. One of them looks up and spots Leo.

“There he is,” They yell, pointing at him.

Leo glances down to see the policemen climbing the ladder after him. Doubling his efforts, he starts climbing faster only for one of the policemen to grab hold of his foot.

“Hey! Let me go! Get off of me,” Leo shouted, kicking his foot in an attempt to escape. 

“Come on now kid, we have to take you to the station,” The officer tugs Leo’s ankle experimentally and Leo holds onto the ladder rung as tight as he can, while furiously shaking his head. 

The policeman scowls, irritated. “Kid, I'm not in the mood to play games. Come on,” He said, pulling harder on Leo's ankle. 

“N-No!” Leo kicks harder and manages to shake the officer off. He immediately scrambles up the ladder onto the rooftop, barely missing the officer whom was grabbing for Leo’s ankle again.

After reaching the top, Leo starts to sprint across the rooftop. As he reached the end of the first building, he glanced at the next roof, and judged the distance to be around four feet away and a drop of the same amount.

“Hey! Kid, stop!” Behind him, Leo could hear the police officers scrambling up the ladder.

Ignoring the cries of the officers, Leo backed up a bit and sprinted at the ledge. Leaping off, he tucked in his legs, and as he neared his landing spot, he straightened up again. On impact, Leo bent his knees and bent into a roll spreading impact across his body to avoid breaking a bone. Standing up again, he took off running again, leaving all of the officers that were chasing Leo far behind.

This went on for a while, until Leo tripped and almost fell down a three story building, but he managed to grab onto a ledge which he used to swing to the ground.

Running on the ground Leo ran down the street, not seeing the woman in front of him until they crashed into each other.

Leo fell to the ground, and he shook his head to clear it. He looked up to see a hand outstretched to him.

“I’m sorry about running into you, I guess I wasn’t paying attention to my surroundings,” The woman smiled apologetically, her hair pinned into a bun behind her, and Leo did a double take. 

“U-uh, no, it’s my fault. I wasn’t looking in front of me.”

“It’s both of our faults then, okay? I’m Sally Jackson, here take my hand,” The woman, now dubbed Sally pulled Leo to his feet.

“Leo Valdez… Nice to meet you ma’am,” Sally smiled in greeting, and Leo returned it. Faintly, he could hear police sirens behind him.

“And it’s nice to meet you. You remind me of my son, Percy. I think you two would get along really well, you should meet him sometime,” The sirens were getting closer and Leo was getting nervous.

“Yeah, it was nice meeting you, Miss Jackson, but I have to go. Like, now!” With that, Sally watched as Leo dashed off, but he didn’t get very far before a police cruiser pulled up and he was quickly surrounded.

Sighing, Leo put his hands up.

**Author's Note:**

> And that's a wrap!  
> Man, this fic has been on the back burner since 8th grade! I can't believe I'm actually reviving this!  
> Almost 2000 words too!


End file.
